Au Nom De La Rose
by San59
Summary: Bella part à la recherche de Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmett, kidnappée par les nazis. Sur la route elle rencontre Edward...Dark Edward
1. Chapitre 1 : Il revient !

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Avertissement : Cette fiction est placée Rated M, parce qu'elle va parler des horreurs de la seconde guerre mondiale, je précise que j'écris juste sur cette période, que je ne suis pas une historienne, et qu'il se peut qu'il y est quelques petites incohérences avec l'Histoire et les faits historiques, pour coller avec la fiction.**

**Comme vous le savez j'aime faire des choses décalées, je fais déjà une histoires avec Carlie fille de Bella et Edward comme principale point de vue, j'ai fait un OS sur Edward et Jacob, et j'écris sur Kim et Jared tout cela pour dire que j'aime faire dans le différent, donc je précise également que l'histoire se déroulera du point de vue de Bella, le couple centrale et celui d'Edward et Bella, même si la quête des héros est de retrouver Rosalie.**

**Un grand merci à ma relectrice ****Miss E.M-90****, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre il y a quelques semaines déjà !**

**Résumé : **1940, Italie, Emmett rentre chez lui avec sa fiancée, Rosalie Hale. Lorsque celle-ci est enlevée par les nazis, Emmett et sa petite sœur Bella vont partir à sa recherche. Sur leur route, ils vont faire la connaissance d'hommes et de femmes, eux aussi à la recherche du bonheur et de la rédemption. Tous humains. POV Bella.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Il revient !**

**POV Bella.**

J'ouvris les yeux, la lumière commençait à envahir la pièce. Le soleil brillait fort, le printemps était désormais bien installé. « La saison des amoureux », avait dit Heidi notre servante, hier. Heidi est une fille sympa, et un peu simple aussi. Malgré son âge, malgré la maltraitance de mes parents, elle croit toujours aux contes de fées. Je pense qu'elle se voit comme une sorte de Cendrillon, et elle attend son prince charmant.

Je clignais des yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. J'étirais mes bras au dessus de ma tête, et un bâillement m'échappa. Il était encore tôt, à peine cinq heures. Je me levai, et me dirigeai très vite vers un tas de vêtements que j'avais préparé hier soir en prévision de ma sortie matinale. J'enfilai ma robe bleue à petit pois blanc, elle m'arrivait en dessous des genoux comme toutes mes tenues, je serrai la ceinture en tissu autour de ma taille, faisant ressortir ma fine carrure. C'était la longueur à la mode en ce moment, et je me devais d'être présentable.

Je soupirai, et glissais mes pieds dans mes souliers à talons bleus assortis à ma robe. J'avais appris à tenir mon rang dans la haute société italienne, et j'avais appris l'art du mensonge. Cette vérité me frappa alors que j'attrapais mon manteau remplit de poches. J'étais une menteuse. Je mentais à ma famille, tous les jours, je mentais à mon entourage, à mes amis constamment. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne regrettai pas, je n'avais aucun remord. Pas un seul, nada. Je savais que j'étais obligée de leur mentir, ils ne comprendraient pas, ce n'était pas des gens biens. Je n'avais aucun mal à dire que mes parents étaient des gens mauvais. Ils étaient violent, dénués d'amour et avide de pouvoir. Leur dernière lubie : me marier à un proche de Mussolini.

Mais je n'avais pas peur, le moment venu je partirai. Rien dans ma vie ne valait la peine que je me sacrifie. Certainement pas l'amour de l'argent de mes parents. J'avais déjà tout prévu pour ma « retraite » avec le réseau. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, ils avaient été enchantés de m'aider. Enfin façon de parler, je savais que certains n'étaient pas très heureux d'aider une bourgeoise comme moi, alors que des milliers d'autres étaient dans le besoin.

Je sortis de ma chambre furtivement. Dans le réseau on m'appelait «la lupa » **(N/A : traduction : la louve)**, car je savais me rendre invisible, je savais ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et être très silencieuse. C'est pour ça que j'étais l'une des seules femmes à aider dans les opérations militaires avec le P.L*. La maison est silencieuse, je descends les escaliers, mon cœur bat la chamade comme chaque jour, chaque matin où je risque d'être démasquer par mes parents. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée je parti en direction de la cuisine, j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Maria devait être en train de préparer le chargement. J'entrai dans la pièce, posai mon manteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et commençais à remplir toutes les poches de nourriture. Maria se retourna vers moi, et sursauta en silence. Je lui souris.

-Bella, s'offusqua-t-elle, un jour ton silence va me tuer.

-Mais non ma petite Maria, tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! Lui chuchotais-je.

Elle me sourit. Maria avait toujours été plus qu'une servante pour moi, elle avait été ma nourrice et celle de mon frère. C'était elle qui m'avait élevée, elle était ma mère, ma confidente et ma protectrice, elle veillait toujours à mon bien être, même au détriment du sien. Elle était la seule au courant de mes agissements clandestins. Elle m'avait découvert un matin très tôt en train de vider les placards de nourriture. Mais au lieu de me dénoncer elle avait offert de m'aider dans mon entreprise, malgré les risques qu'elle encourait, qui été tout de même plus important que les miens. Je ne risquais pas de mourir, mais elle si. C'était déjà arrivé, les servants étaient traités comme des esclaves chez moi. Maria avait améliorée les poches dissimulées de mon manteau, et les matins où j'étais en service, elle venait préparer la nourriture à emporter.

Je mis la dernière miche de pain dans une poche, et enfilai mon manteau devenu beaucoup plus lourd avec le poids des aliments.

-Merci, Maria, tu peux aller te coucher maintenant, souris-je.

-Soit prudente Bella, et dis bonjour au père Paulo de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promis-je en sortant de la maison par la porte de service de la cuisine.

Je traversai les vignes familiales puis les rues de Chieri dans un silence presque total. Je n'aimai pas le printemps, les jours rallongés, j'étais visible à cause du soleil. En hivers à cinq heures du matin il fait encore nuit, et l'obscurité était ma meilleure alliée. L'église n'était pas très loin, ce qui était tout de même avantage.

J'entrais très vite dedans. Elle était aussi vide et silencieuse que les rues de la ville. Sans une hésitation, j'avançais vers l'autel et pris la porte pour accéder au presbytère du père Paulo. Il était l'un des seuls ecclésiastique à être contre le fascisme de Mussolini, ou le nazisme d'Hitler. Il faisait parti du réseau d'aide aux persécutés. En ce moment il hébergé une famille Juive partie de la Bavière grâce au « 07 Gruppe » **(N/A : traduction : groupe 07)** le réseau de résistance allemande. Il devait rester une semaine dans l'église du père Paulo avant de partir sur la côte pour embarquer en direction du Maghreb. Père Paulo m'attendait dans sa cuisine, assis devant son petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il me vit il sourit, je lui rendis son sourire, père Paulo était de ces hommes qui inspirer la confiance et avait une humeur communicative, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. C'était un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'années, au tient mat, avec de grands yeux rieurs.

-Bella, me salua-t-il.

Mon sourire s'élargit, et j'enlevais mon manteau pour le déposer sur la table de cuisine.

-Bonjour mon père.

-Tu peux y aller, ils t'attendent avec impatience.

Je pris mon manteau et parti dans le couloir la trappe était déjà ouverte vers le sous sol.

-Surtout le petit Harold, cria le père Paulo.

Je ris en descendant les escaliers, une fois arrivée en bas, je sentis mes jambes être prises dans un étau et mon rire devint plus sonore. Des petits bras avaient encerclés mes jambes, je me penchais vers le bas, et pris le petit Harold dans mes bras.

-Bella, s'écria-t-il avec un fort accent allemand.

Je lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue. Le petit garçon sourit encore un peu plus, et entoura mon cou de ses petits bras.

-Maman, papa, Bella est là, dit-il dans sa langue natale.

Je le reposais au sol, et partis m'installer à la table en face des parents, je posai le manteau entre nous et commençais à leur donner la nourriture de la journée.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ??

Margarete tente de me sourire, mais cela ressemble plus à une grimace. Son mari soupire, à bout de force. Fuir n'est pas facile, mais fuir avec un enfant qui ne comprend rien à la situation est encore pire. Ils doivent sans cesse le surveiller, et ils n'ont pas le droit de baisser les bras, surtout devant lui. Avec un enfant, il faut être fort pour deux. Avec un enfant, l'abandon est interdit.

-Nous reprenons des forces, explique Georg, le père d'Harold. J'hoche la tête, ils venaient de passer plusieurs semaines sur les routes, en pleine campagne, dans les montagnes, passant de résistants en résistants pour atteindre le Maghreb.

C'était leur première semaine de repos véritable depuis leur départ. Ici ils étaient en sécurité, il n'y avait pas une traque des Juifs aussi importante qu'en Allemagne, et le père Paulo était un homme d'Eglise respecté et apprécié, quasiment insoupçonnable. Il m'avait recruté dans le réseau de résistant après l'une de mes confessions, où je lui disais haïr mes parents pour le mal qu'ils faisaient autour d'eux en soutenant Mussolini et son fascisme. Lors de cette confession je lui avais fait un long plaidoyer sur la paix et la tolérance, sur mon dégout envers ces hommes qui soumettaient des millions de gens à leurs idées, ma répulsion envers toutes formes de totalitarisme. J'avais déversé toute ma colère et ma rage durant cette confidence.

Et quelques jours plus tard le père venait me visiter dans la maison de mes parents. J'avoue que lorsque je l'ai vu je pensais qu'il allait dénoncer mes pensées à mes parents, mais c'était à moi qu'il était venu parler. Nous avions fait une balade dans la propriété familiale, au milieu des pommiers et des vignes il avait demandé mon aide. Le lendemain fut la première fois que je servis les Démocrates chrétiens (**), c'était aussi le jour où j'avais eu le plus peur de toute ma courte vie. C'était la première fois que j'enfreignais toutes les règles. C'était il y a maintenant deux ans, j'avais alors tout juste seize ans.

-Dans la semaine je pourrai emmener Harold faire un tour dehors si vous voulez, proposais-je, cela leur offrirait quelques heures de repos, et d'intimité.

Margarete tressaillit, Georg secoua la tête.

-Non, Isabella, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas confiance en vous, mais nous ne voulons pas prendre de risques inutiles, vous comprenez ?

Je souris.

-Oui, bien sur. Et puis je pourrais toujours l'occuper dans l'église.

-Oui, dans l'église c'est mieux, approuva Margarete.

-On va jouer dans l'église ??? S'écria Harold dans s'accrochant à mes jambes.

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras, il était encore jeune, et le voyage l'avait fait considérablement maigrir.

-Pas aujourd'hui, mon cœur, mais demain, promis, lui assurais-je.

-D'accord Bella.

Je lui fis un dernier bisou, avant de m'en aller. Mes parents n'aimaient pas me voir trainer les rues à l'aube. Ils avaient de grands desseins pour moi, et un enlèvement n'en faisait pas parti.

Pour rentrer à la maison, je pris un autre chemin qu'à l'aller, question de sécurité. J'étais devenue légèrement paranoïaque en travaillant pour le réseau, je voyais des espions et des policiers partout. Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel, éclairant les montagnes au nord, ainsi que leurs neiges éternelles. J'habitais à Chieri, dans le Nord de l'Italie, près de Turin. Mes parents aimaient l'air de la campagne, surtout depuis que Père était malade. Il s'était retiré des affaires de Rome il y maintenant cinq ans, et nous avons emménagés ici, juste après le départ de mon frère pour son service militaire.

Mon frère qui devait revenir à la maison aujourd'hui si tout aller bien, et il avait appelé pour annoncer qu'il ne rentrait pas seul. J'étais impatiente de voir sa fiancée, car j'étais certaine que c'était pour cela qu'il ne rentrait pas seul. Il n'avait pas donné de détails mais je connaissais mon frère malgré les cinq ans d'éloignement. Et je savais qu'il avait voulu évité l'interrogatoire des parents en restant aussi évasif. Mais moi il ne pouvait pas me tromper. Nous étions pareil lui et moi. Unis comme les deux doigts de la main, enfin ça c'était avant son départ.

J'avoue que je redoutai un peu son retour, tellement de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était parti faire son service militaire en Allemagne. Je n'étais plus du tout la même, aujourd'hui ma vie était gouvernée par le mensonge, et mon frère avait dû vivre des choses difficiles lui aussi.

J'arrivai dans une ruelle spéciale. Je sortis de ma poche une petite bourse d'argent, comme à chaque fois. C'était des petites bourses comme au Moyen Age, Pedro avait beaucoup rit la première fois qu'il les avait vu, mais moi j'aimai bien. Pedro et ses amis étaient des passeurs, vous travers la rue si vous avez de l'argent. Au début Pedro me faisait vraiment peur, et j'osais à peine m'aventurer dans sa rue, mais aujourd'hui s'était presque comme un ami. Il travaillait pour plusieurs réseaux contre Mussolini et sa dictature, alors je n'avais aucun scrupule à lui donner l'argent de mes parents.

Chieri était ce genre de petite ville pittoresque à abriter de nombreuses grandes familles. Pas trop loin de Turin et proche de la campagne, beaucoup de riches personnes âgées habitaient ici, et ils n'étaient pas du genre à poser des problèmes à Pedro, ils payaient pour passer dans la rue sans protester. Pedro m'avait avoué reconnaitre ma démarche lorsque je montais les escaliers de ma petite ruelle. Comme à chaque fois je sortis la bourse, Pedro tendit la main hors de sa planque et j'y déposai l'argent.

-C'était un plaisir Bella, chuchota-t-il.

-De même Pedro, lui répondis-je sans même le regarder.

Je continuai mon chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était ça la raison de la survie de Pedro, c'était pour cela que jamais personne n'appelait la police pour le faire arrêter, lui ou ses hommes, ils étaient considéré comme rien… Ils n'étaient pas important juste des petits parasites accrochés au bas de votre manteau. Ils ne demandaient pas assez d'argent pour être une épine dans le pied des riches propriétaires de Chieri. Ils étaient des broutilles, des êtres inférieurs, pour tous ces riches.

J'arrivai très vite à la maison, j'entrai par la porte par laquelle j'étais sorti, celle de la cuisine, la porte principale était très peu ouverte, sauf pour les réceptions que mes parents donnaient régulièrement. Maria était au fourneau avec Heidi, une chance pour cette Cendrillon des temps modernes que Maria l'ait prit sous son aile, au moins là, elle ne risquait rien. Enfin presque rien…

-Salut Bella, me dit Heidi d'une voix forte, avec un grand sourire, alors que Maria levait les yeux au ciel.

-Salut Heidi.

Non, on ne pouvait plus rien faire, rien ne changerait Heidi. Jamais elle n'apprendra à survivre, et à voir aussi de l'autre côté, le côté sombre que chaque personne cache en soi.

Un bruit de moteur de voiture se fit entendre. Je me figeais en plein milieu de la cuisine. Ce peut-il que se soit déjà lui ?? Mon cœur battit de plus en plus vite. Je n'osais y croire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Maria, elle aussi était immobile, attentive aux bruits provenant de l'extérieur. Incapable de patientée plus longtemps, je m'élançais vers la porte d'entrée. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais y arriver, la maison était tellement grande, trop grande ! Une fois devant la porte je saisi l'énorme poignée, et ouvris l'un des deux battants. Une Volkswagen KdF **(R/A : ancien nom de la coccinelle)** était arrêtée devant la maison, de la place conducteur sortit un grand homme brun que je reconnu immédiatement. Un énorme sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, ne voulant pas croire au miracle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Mon frère était de retour !

-Emmett !! Hurlais-je en courant vers lui.

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il me vit, et un sourire identique au mien éclaira son visage. Il marcha vers moi, en ouvrant les bras, je m'y précipité, des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Je sautais dans ses bras, il était tellement grand que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, et le serrai contre moi. La tête sur son épaule je me mis à pleurer. Pleurer son absence, pleurer mon enfance, et mon innocence partie en même temps que lui, pleurer son amour qui m'avait tant manqué toutes ces années.

-Bella, soupira-t-il, heureux, tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi Emmett tu m'as manqué, dis-je en me détachant de lui.

Je m'essuyai les yeux, et détournai l'attention de mon frère de moi, en regardant qui se cachait encore dans la voiture. Mon frère se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à… sa passagère !! J'avais eu raison, c'était bien une femme qu'il ramenait avec lui d'Allemagne !! Je m'approchais un peu plus de la voiture impatiente de la voir !! Un immense sourire avait remplacé mes larmes.

Je fus subjuguée par la beauté de la femme qui sorti de la Volkswagen, elle était grande, mince, belle, et surtout elle était blonde. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle.

-Bella, laisse-moi te présenter Rosalie Hale, ma fiancée, annonça mon frère.

-Ta fiancée ?? M'écriais-je. Etonnée ?? A peine !

-Oui, nous voulons nous marier ici.

-Waouh, soufflais-je, c'est génial.

-Rose, voici Bella ma sœur.

-Enchantée, répondit cette dernière avec un fort accent allemand.

-Tiens vous venez du nord de l'Allemagne, n'est ce pas ??

-Oui, comment…

-J'ai reconnu votre accent.

Mon frère m'observa cherchant certainement à comprendre comment je savais ça.

-La vie a changé ici en ton absence, lui appris-je, les gens ont changés.

-Les temps changent Bella, répondit-il avec une sagesse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Malheureusement, marmonnais-je pour moi-même, mais je pense que mes deux interlocuteurs m'entendirent.

On se tourna vers la porte pour entrer dans la maison, les domestiques se chargeaient déjà de leurs bagages. Maria était sur le perron, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait été la nourrice de mon frère, il avait été son premier enfant. C'était avec elle que j'avais pleuré son départ.

-Maria, la salua mon frère en la prenant dans ses bras, tu n'as pas changée.

Maria rougit et salua Rosalie d'un hochement de tête.

-Rose voici Maria, la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, après toi bien sur, rigola-t-il.

Le rire de mon frère me réchauffa le cœur, m'insufflant un peu d'espoir. La vie n'était peut être pas aussi terrible qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

*** : P.L ou le Parti Liberta est un réseau de résistance italien, qui faisait de la lutte armée, alors que le ****Démocrates chrétiens (**) est un réseau****d'assistance en faveur des persécutés en étroite collaboration avec l'Eglise (on parle d'une minorité, ne l'oubliez pas !). Bella fait donc partie de deux réseaux, l'un pour se battre pour ses convictions, l'autres pour aider les persécutés.**

**Premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dans le prochain les ennuis commence pour notre belle blonde.**

**Kisss**

**San**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Enlèvement

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Enlèvement

**POV Bella.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que mon frère était rentré avec Rosalie. Père et Mère avait été choqué par l'annonce du mariage de mon frère, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Je pense que l'apparence de Rosalie y avait été pour beaucoup. C'était une « vraie » allemande, une aryenne, tout ce que mes parents aimaient. Alors ils n'avaient pas été trop regardants sur sa fortune personnelle, après tout c'est l'homme qui ramène l'argent dans une famille. La femme n'est bonne qu'à s'occuper des enfants et de la maison. Je soupirais, et moi qui rêvais d'indépendance, et de travail. J'allais finir femme au foyer, chez un horrible et vieux personnage. Enfin ça c'était si ma fuite avec le réseau échouait.

Le mois de Juin venait de commencer, et chaque jour je me rendais à l'église pour nourrir la famille du petit Harold. Il partait aujourd'hui, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, rectification, ils étaient déjà partis. Des larmesenvahirent mes yeux sans déborder, il allait me manquer cet enfant, il était devenu mon ami, le seul ami que j'avais eu avant le retour de mon frère. J'étais dans ma chambre, un livre à la main. C'était un livre anglais, traduit en italien, le seul que j'avais réussi à sauver, mon père avait brulé tous les livres écrit par les Alliés. Je n'avais droit qu'aux œuvres italiennes et allemandes.

Cette dernière semaine, n'avait pas été de tout repos. Emmett s'était vite rendu compte que l'atmosphère à la maison avait grandement changé. Il avait aussi appris mon futur mariage, ce jour là, il y avait eu beaucoup de bruit dans la maison, moi je m'étais réfugié dans ma chambre avec Rosalie. C'était à ce moment là, qu'elle m'avait avoué sa pauvreté, son père était un député communiste que les nazis avaient envoyé avec sa femme et son frère en camp de travail. Elle avait évité l'emprisonnement grâce à son père. Se sentant menacé, il avait trouvé la combinaison parfaite, en effet il lui avait trouvé un travail au sein du parti nazi. La faisant ainsi adhéré aux idéologies régnantes en Allemagne, l'éloignant du danger. Son frère avait refusé l'aide de son père, et avait crié haut et fort ses pensées. Elle avait tout perdu lors de la déportation de sa famille, les nazis avaient réquisitionnés la maison de sa famille ainsi que tous leurs biens. Elle avait survécu jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Emmett, il l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé. Rosalie était une femme charmante, elle était d'un grand soutien. Je ne me sentais plus seule grâce à elle, j'avais trouvé une amie en ma future belle sœur.

Des coups contre la porte de ma chambre me sortir de mes pensées.

-Entrez !

Rosalie passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sur, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle se précipita dans ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Je me sentais seule, Emmett est encore parti plaider ta cause auprès de tes parents.

Je secouais la tête las, je n'avais plus aucun espoir de ce côté-là.

-C'est stupide, ils ne changeront pas d'avis.

-Je sais, dit-elle tristement. Mais il souhaite tellement t'aider. Tu sais lorsqu'il m'a raconté votre vie ici…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je compris.

-Ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu vois maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, ce n'est pas facile pour lui, ce retour.

-Oui, j'imagine.

-Alors tu es résignée à épouser cet inconnu ?

-Non.

-Mais alors… ?

Je la fixai quelques instants, hésitant à lui en dire plus.

-N'en parle pas à Emmett s'il te plait.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais partir, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions.

-Comment ça ?

-Je connais des gens…

-Bella, tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais, je suis une communiste, sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire, amusée par son argument.

-Je fais parti d'un réseau de résistance, chuchotais-je.

-D'un quoi ?

-Chut !

-Désolée.

-Et ils m'ont aidé à m'organiser au cas où ce mariage arrive.

-Je vois. En effet je vais garder ça pour moi, Emmett ne supporterai pas de savoir ça.

-C'est ce que je crois aussi. Il ne comprend pas que c'est la seule solution.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Certaine fois la fuite est la seule solution, murmura-t-elle dans ses pensées, comme si elle répétait des paroles qu'on lui avait déjà dites.

-Alors, déjà des secrets avec son futur époux, et tu n'es même pas encore mariée, me moquais-je.

-C'est toi qui vois, si tu veux ce soir je lui dis tout.

Rosalie 1, Bella 0.

-Tu pourras lui dire si je pars sans prévenir ? Juste lui dire que je vais bien, que c'était prévu, et que je le contacterai lorsque les choses se seront calmées.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci.

-De rien, Bella.

Une porte claqua en bas.

-Ah, je crois que ça commence, annonçais-je.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, les cris fusèrent, je reconnaissais les voix mais n'arrivais pas à discerner leurs paroles. Emmett était celui qui hurlait le plus sa voix couvrait celle de mes parents.

-Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ?

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Moi non plus, dis-je déçue.

-Tu as envie de savoir ce qu'ils se disent ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

-Je ne sais pas trop en faite. D'un côté ne pas savoir c'est horrible, mais d'un autre… j'ai peur de savoir.

Elle posa sa main sur les miennes, compatissante, puis ancra son regard dans le mien, encore plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Un jour tu trouveras l'homme qu'il te faut, n'en doute pas.

Je levais les yeux vers elle, pleine d'espoir.

-Comment tu as su qu'Emmett était le bon ?

Elle sourit, certainement se remémorait-elle leur rencontre.

-Je l'ai su c'est tout. Et souviens-toi que l'amour frappe souvent au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.

Je souris à mon tour.

-Je sais, Maria me le répète tout le temps.

-Je l'aime beaucoup cette Maria ! Dis, ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait promis une balade dans votre immense jardin. Jardin que je n'ai toujours pas visité, ceci dit en passant.

Je souris et me levai d'un bond.

-Toutes mes excuses, future Mme Swan ! M'écriais-je.

Rosalie se leva également, j'attrapais son poignet et l'emmenais avec moi au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, les paroles du reste de ma famille devinrent compréhensible.

-Mais enfin nous ne sommes plus au 19ème siècle, Bella a le droit de choisir qui elle veut épouser ! S'époumonait mon frère.

-Isabella épousera l'homme que l'on lui aura choisi ! Répliqua mon père. Nous savons mieux qu'elle ce qu'il lui faut !

Je courus vers les cuisines, tenant toujours Rose. Je ne vis même pas Maria qui était occupée avec Heidi. On sortit dans le jardin. Je n'arrêtais de courir qu'une fois à bonne distance de la maison. Quelques larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, pas pour moi mais pour mon frère. Lui qui avait rêvé de ce retour, il redescendait sur terre et la chute était plutôt brutale. Je lâchai Rose, et essuyais mes yeux avant de me tourner vers elle.

-Bon par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Le labyrinthe ? La roseraie ? Le potager ? Ou les vignes ?

-Pourquoi pas la Roseraie ?

-Ok, alors suis-moi.

On marcha quelques instants en silence.

-Alors vous avez fixé une date pour le mariage ? Demandais-je.

-Non.

-Mais toi tu voudrais le faire quand ?

Elle sourit avant de répondre, ses yeux étaient partis loin.

-J'adore l'automne, alors j'aimerai le faire en septembre ou octobre, un jour où il fait beau, avec les arbres aux feuilles jaunies.

-Oui, je vois le tableau, mais automne n'est ce pas un peu tôt ? Nous sommes en Juin, il ne reste que quelques mois. Et connaissant mes parents même notre cher dictateur Mussolini va être convié aux festivités.

-C'est mon mariage, répliqua-t-elle, la tête haute.

Je souris, et lui serrais tendrement la main. On arriva enfin aux serres de roses de mes parents. J'offris une visite guidée à Rosalie. Elle était en admiration devant le nombre de variétés de roses que les jardiniers cultivaient pour mes parents. Rosalie adorait les plantes, elle me posait plein de questions sur les différentes espèces de roses que nous possédions, le plus souvent je me contentais d'aller demander à Jacob le Jardinier, alias JJ, il avait à peu près mon âge et était sympa, serviable, et légèrement collant aussi. Rose dit que c'est le charme à la Swan, j'ai préféré détourner la conversation, les hommes n'étaient pas vraiment mon truc, je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec eux.

Toujours pas rassasié Rosalie voulu voir le potager, puis le labyrinthe, on se perdit quelques minutes dedans d'ailleurs. Dans le potager on avait ramassé quelques légumes que l'on voulait rapporter à Maria pour qu'elle les cuisine prochainement, Rosalie avait surtout choisi des cucurbitacées, elle n'en avait jamais mangé. La vie n'avait pas été facile pour elle, sa famille n'était pas très riche, et l'Allemagne commençait seulement à se relever de la grande guerre.

On finit la visite de la propriété Swan par les vignes, mon père en possédait plusieurs hectares. Discutant de sa future vie avec mon frère, on partit se balader dans les vignes en plein milieu du vignoble, on choisit les parcelles qui montaient pour devoir descendre au retour, et être moins fatiguée. Je portais le panier remplis de légumes, de temps à autre on piochait à droite à gauche des grappes de raisin. Cela me faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien, je n'étais pas seule, le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud, je ne demandais rien d'autres.

-On continue encore à monter pendant combien de temps ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas, mais ça grimpe !

Je ris, Rosalie avait les joues rosies, et soufflait fort. Les allemandes n'étaient pas très sportives !

-Encore quelques mètres, il y a une route en haut de cet hectare, on monte jusque là parce que la vue est magnifique sur la propriété, et après on redescend d'accord ? Tu vas tenir le choc ?

Elle sourit.

-Oui, je crois que ça va aller.

Je lui repris la main, et l'aidai à faire les derniers mètres. Pour s'encourager on compta les derniers pas, haut et fort. On atteint la route en riant à gorge déployé. Il y avait une voiture garée sur le bas côté, une Wolkswagen, la marque de voiture créée par Hitler. Je me calmai très vite, et observai les deux hommes qui se tenaient à l'extérieur.

-Bonjour, nous saluèrent-ils, avec un fort accent allemand.

Rosalie se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, répondis-je, vous êtes perdus ?

Je me rapprochais d'eux, ils avaient une carte dépliée sur le capot de leur voiture.

-Nous cherchons le domaine Swan.

-Oh ! C'est chez moi ! M'exclamais-je. Je suis Isabella Swan, et voici ma belle sœur Rosalie Hale.

_-_Sie Sind Rosalie Hale ? Dit l'homme blond.

Ma belle sœur hocha de nouveau la tête, mais plissa les yeux, observant attentivement les deux hommes.

Je me retournais vers nos interlocuteurs. Ils étaient habillaient en civil, mais ne ressemblaient pas à des vacanciers. Qu'est ce que deux allemands dans la force de l'âge venaient faire en pleine campagne italienne ?

_-_Sie müssen uns Miss Hale folgen.

Je parlais allemand mais lorsque j'ai vu les yeux de Rosalie s'ouvrirent en grand, et qu'elle recula d'un pas, j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer pour traduire leur parole dans ma langue natale.

-Wer sind Sie? S'écria-t-elle.

Ah ! Ça j'avais compris, elle demandait aux hommes qui ils étaient. La connaissaient-ils ? Que venaient-ils faire ici ? J'imitais mon amie et reculai vers les vignes également.

-Rose ? Chuchotais-je.

_-_Sie wollen nicht dein Freund ist verletzt, Miss Hale.

Je n'aimais pas le ton doucereux que prenait cet homme. C'était toujours le même qui s'adressait à Rose, l'autre était partit à l'arrière du véhicule.

_-_Was willst du von mir?

_-_ Sie Folgen uns ohne Protest, und wir lassen Ihren Freund im Leben.

Les répliques fusaient trop rapidement pour que j'ai le temps de me concentrer pour les traduire.

-Va t'en Bella, murmura-t-elle en italien, va chercher ton frère.

-Non, je ne te laisse pas, répliquais-je les dents serrées.

-Bella, exigea-t-elle.

Soudain le deuxième homme revint, et il n'était pas seul, dans sa main droite un révolver, un vrai révolver. Je retins mon souffle et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je vis du coin de l'œil Rose réagir de la même manière.

-Steigen Sie, Miss Hale, jetzt!

Je ne comprenais pas, que lui disait-il ? Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas normal ! J'essayai de me concentrer, mais tout ce que j'entendais été les battements précipités de mon cœur.

-Rose, chuchotais-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Elle inspira profondément, et se tourna vers moi, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Sauve-nous Bella, murmura-t-elle très vite en italien, les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas comprendre, et moi non plus.

-Mais Rose que…

Elle s'avança vers eux, je ne fis pas un pas, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi les suivait-elle ?_ Ils sont armés Bella !_ Qui étaient ces deux allemands ? Que voulaient-ils ? Les larmes coulaient à présent abondamment sur mes joues, tout comme sur celle de ma belle sœur. Des milliers de questions me brouillaient le cerveau. Moi qui en mission, étais pleine de sang-froid, je me retrouvais ici prise au dépourvu et complètement paniqué.

_-_In dem Auto, schnell !_, _ordonna l'homme muet muni d'un pistolet.

Rosalie les suivit sans protester, et monta dans leur voiture, le blond monta derrière le volant, et l'autre se tourna vers moi, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Oh non, que me voulait-il ?

-Adieu, dit-il en italien.

-Non ! Hurla Rose depuis le siège arrière de l'auto.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de crier, ni même d'avoir peur. Il me tira dessus avec son arme et une boule de feu me traversa l'épaule gauche. Avant même que mon corps ne touche le sol, je sombrais dans l'inconscience…

* * *

**Je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour mon mauvais Allemand ! Si quelqu'un à une meilleure traduction, ou vois des mots mal placé dans mes phrases, prévenez-moi que je corrige tout cela.**

(N/R : j'ai pas fait allemand à l'école (c'est une langue qui m'a toujours rebuté, je trouvais l'espagnol bien plus sexy, le prof aussi d'ailleurs ! ^^) !

**Rosalie enlevée, Bella gravement blessée, comment Emmett va-t-il se remettre de ça ? Quand Edward arrive-t-il ? **

**Je ne peux répondre qu'à la dernière des questions. Edward arrivera bientôt !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous comprendrez les raisons de l'enlèvement de Rosalie. **

(N/R : moi j'en reviens pas, hormis tout ce qui ce passe dans ce chapitre (qui n'est déjà pas très gai !) tu as mis mon Jasper en camp de concentration ! J'espère que lui aussi sera sauvé à la fin, en tout cas moi je me dévoue pour aller le chercher !)

(N/A : Hey ! J'ai pas cité le nom du frère de Rosalie ! Si ça se trouve, dans mon histoire Jasper n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Rose… ! Vous verrez bien !)

**Kisss**

**San.**


	3. Chapitre : Réveil et Réalité

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Je vous rappelle juste que ceci est une fiction, et que je suis étudiante en lettre, je connais la deuxième guerre mondiale, m'y intéresse mais je ne suis pas une professionnelle de cette période, et il peut y avoir certaine erreur, ou incohérence dans cette fiction. **

N/R : et moi j'ai fait un bac S, les cours d'histoire c'était 2 heures par semaines, donc je suis pas non plus une pro !

N/A : Avec mon bac STAV, c'était pire, on avait deux heures d'histoire-Géo, seulement en terminale, on avait pas d'histoire en première… Ne cherchez pas, personne ne connait le bac STAV, à moins de l'avoir fait !^^ J'ai même rejoints un groupe sur FB : Les STAV sont intouchables, parce qu'ils sont inconnus ! Enfin bref, j'arrête avec mes histoires et vous laisse lire le chapitre :

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil et Réalité.**

**POV Bella.**

Je luttais pendant des heures pour reprendre connaissance, émergeant juste assez pour savoir que quelque chose allait de travers mais incapable de m'arracher à cette torpeur, tel un nageur qui voit au dessus de lui la surface de l'eau sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Chaque fois que je m'élevais vers la conscience, quelque chose me tirait en arrière tel un courant sous-marin. A une occasion, je ressentis la vibration d'une camionnette, et un gyrophare. Puis j'entendis des voix, elles parlaient vite, très vite. La troisième fois, tout était immobile et silencieux.

La quatrième, je parvins à ouvrir les yeux et à les garder ouvert, certaine d'être perdue si je les refermais. Pendant une heure au moins, je restais étendue là, résistant avec succès à l'envie de dormir, mais sans la force de faire beaucoup plus que regarder un mur blanc. Etait-il blanc? Ou Crème? Peut être platine. Et c'était sans aucun doute une peinture au latex. Ivoire. C'était effrayant que j'en sache autant sur la peinture, mais avec Maria nous nous étions occupées de la décoration de notre maison dans la campagne de Chieri. Mais plus effrayant encore que je me retrouve étendue là, paralysée jusqu'aux paupières, à me demander de quelle couleur sont les murs d'un endroit inconnu. Je pouvais toujours me ronger les sangs et céder à la panique en me demandant où j'étais, mais ça n'y changerait rien. Je ne pouvais pas soulever la tête. Ni ouvrir la bouche. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que regarder fixement ce mur débile et si ruminer des questions sur la peinture m'aidait à garder mon calme, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Crème. Oui, j'en étais presque certaine.

Ma lèvre supérieure picota, comme lorsqu'une anesthésie se dissipe. Je grimaçais. Tous mes muscles étaient en états de marche. Génial. Maintenant si quelqu'un m'agressait, je pourrais le mordre (bah oui je suis une fille les coups de poing très peu pour moi!), à condition qu'il soit assez serviable pour enfoncer une partie de lui-même dans ma bouche...

Le picotement descendit jusqu'à mon cou. Je levais les yeux. Un plafond blanc. Un bruit lointain. Des voix.

Je sursautais, les souvenirs refaisant surface, les vignes, la balade, Rose, les allemands, le pistolet… Une douleur aigue me traversait l'épaule gauche, j'y jetais un coup d'œil, un bandage. J'avais certainement dû être opéré pour retirer la balle. J'avais eu de la chance dans mon malheur, encore quelques centimètres vers la droite et c'est mon cœur qui se faisait percer de part en part.

Mouvement de la main et du bras droit. Dieu soit loué. J'enfonçais mon coude valide dans le lit, soulevais mon torse et regardais autour de moi. Quatre murs. Tous crème. Une fenêtre, d'où provenait la seule lumière, celle du soleil. Je reconnus soudain le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais, une chambre d'hôpital !

Une seconde. J'avais des jambes. Oui! Je les passais par dessus le bord du lit et… basculais à terre. Bon, d'accord, je ne les avais pas encore totalement retrouvées. Joli carrelage, cependant. D'un blanc éclatant !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je pus me lever péniblement. Je regardai autour de moi.

-Bella ! S'écria une grosse voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Je sursautais et me tournais vers l'intrus.

-Bella que fais-tu debout, bon dieu ! Cria Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras pour me recoucher dans le lit.

Je l'observais. Il avait mauvaise mine, ses yeux étaient cernés, ses pupilles semblaient vides et éteintes. Ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés, sales et il ne sentait pas la rose, depuis quand n'était-il pas rentré à la maison ? Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, et me fixa.

-Bella que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix morte.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'étais si triste pour mon frère, et j'avais si peur pour Rose. Que lui voulaient ses hommes ?

-C'était des allemands, et ils l'ont emmené, pleurais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Mon frère hocha la tête sans rien dire, il regardait par la fenêtre, mais ne voyait rien. Ses yeux comme les miens étaient envahis de larmes, mais lui savait les retenir. C'était la première fois que je voyais Emmett si affecté, si sensible. Il avait toujours était invincible pour moi, un vrai roc, mais aujourd'hui il croulait sous les fissures. Je lui pris la main.

-On va la retrouver, je te le promets.

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Bella, tu ne connais rien du monde.

Malgré la douleur que sa phrase et que son abandon m'infligé, je souris tristement.

-Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu ne me connais plus.

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux ronds, il semblait enfin m'écouter.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire, que je connais le monde extérieur, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et je veux dire, que si je dis : on va la retrouver, alors on va la retrouver, c'est clair ?

Je n'admettais aucune réplique. Emmett se contenta d'hocher la tête, incrédule.

-Ta première mission sera de me sortir d'ici, alors exécution soldat, souris-je en essuyant mes joues humides.

Il sourit légèrement et se leva sans poser de questions. Il sortit de la chambre, et je m'autorisais enfin à grimacer, mon épaule me faisait vraiment souffrir à présent. Et je pense que mon petit plongeon au sol n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Lorsque mon frère revint, il n'était pas seul, deux policiers l'accompagnaient. Je soupirais, la journée allait être longue.

Je dû faire ma déposition aux deux agents, ils repartirent très vite. Mes parents avaient exigé que la future Mme Swan soit très vite retrouvée, mais j'avais bien vu au moment où j'avais dit aux inspecteurs que les ravisseurs étaient allemands, qu'ils n'avaient plus d'espoir de la retrouver en Italie. Les kidnappeurs ne voulaient pas de rançon, ils étaient juste venus la chercher pour la ramener dans son pays. « Pourquoi ? » Etait la seule chose à laquelle je ne pouvais pas encore répondre. Une infirmière vint ensuite faire la morale à mon frère, qui revendiquait mon départ de l'hôpital. Il se fit même insulter d'ours mal léché, mais étrangement rien ne le touchait. Pas même le découragement visible des forces de polices locales.

Je fus finalement autorisée à sortir, une attelle me maintenait le bras gauche replié contre ma poitrine. J'avais l'interdiction formelle du médecin de bouger le bras endommagé.

-Je suis restée combien de temps inconsciente ? Lui demandais-je lorsque nous fûmes dans la voiture en route pour la maison.

-Trois jours.

Je sursautais. Tant que ça ?

-Trois jours ? M'écriais-je.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Et il est quelle heure ?

-Six heure et demi.

Je hochai simplement la tête. On devait vite se mettre en route, Emmett n'allait pas longtemps supporter l'inaction, et il nous restait pas mal de chose à faire avant ce soir. Le reste du trajet se poursuivi en silence, mon frère ruminait de sombres pensées, et moi je planifiais notre itinéraire des prochains jours.

-Avant de rentrer à la maison, passe par l'église du père Paulo, dans Chieri.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une confession, mentis-je avec un air angélique.

-Bella, s'énerva-t-il.

-Ne pose pas de question pour le moment Emmett, je te dirais tout ce soir. Pour le moment conduis-moi au père Paulo.

-D'accord.

On arriva très vite dans le centre de Chieri, Emmett se gara devant la petite église.

-Je suppose que je ne t'accompagne pas, gronda-t-il.

Il ne semblait plus de très bonne humeur. Et je dois avouer qu'un Emmett Swan en colère était très impressionnant, voir légèrement effrayant. Mais je ne me laissai pas démonter, ce n'était que mon frère, peu importe qu'à présent il ait une grosse voix, du poil au menton et des pectoraux.

-Tu m'attends ici, en effet.

Sans lui laissai le temps de répondre, je sortis du véhicule. Je pris un temps pour m'habituer à la luminosité de l'extérieur puis me ruai dans l'église.

-Père Paulo ? L'appelais-je en avançant vers l'autel, mes petits talons claquaient sur la pierre froide. Père Paulo ?

-Bella ? Oh ! Bella ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? J'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il en se ruant vers moi.

Je lui souris faiblement.

-Peut-on en parler dans un endroit plus calme ?

-Oh, oui bien sur !

On partit très vite dans son presbytère.

-Alors, commença-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je dois partir, lui annonçais-je d'emblée.

-Partir ?

Il semblait vraiment surpris.

-Oui, et le plutôt sera le mieux, mais il y a quelques changements dans le plan.

-Lesquels ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

-Je ne pars pas seule.

-Bella, gronda-t-il.

-Ma belle sœur a été enlevé par des allemands, je pars avec mon frère la retrouver, avec ou sans votre aide et celle du réseau.

-Oui, j'ai appris pour la femme d'Emmett, je suis très peiné par ce qu'il vous arrive mais… je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soupira-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-Je pars dans trois jours.

-Tu auras le nom des contacts qui accepteront de t'aider dans deux jours.

-Très bien, à dans deux jours père Paulo.

-Au revoir, jeune Swan.

Je sortis aussi rapidement de l'église que j'y étais entrée. La voiture était toujours au même endroit, Emmett au volant, fixant droit devant lui, comme une statue. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'auto, il ne sursauta pas, ne détourna pas la tête.

-Alors tu es allée te confesser ?

-Oui, et tu en seras très heureux dans deux jours.

-Deux jours ?

-Nous partons dans deux jours, le temps d'organiser le voyage, et on lève les voiles.

-Très bien.

Son ton était légèrement plus doux.

-Maintenant on rentre à la maison, Maria nous fait à dîner, et après je t'explique tout.

-Très bien, répéta-t-il.

Lorsque je franchis la porte de la cuisine, une tornade me prit dans ses bras à m'en faire mal à l'épaule. Je grimaçais.

-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? On a eu si peur pour toi, ici ! Pleura Heidi.

Je soupirai, Heidi était vraiment une petite nature.

-Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, lui assurais-je en me détachant d'elle.

Maria était derrière sa protégée, elle avait les yeux tristes, anxieux et cernés. Je plongeais dans ses bras pour un peu de réconfort. J'avais besoin d'elle, de son soutien, je ne pouvais pas tout faire toute seule. Elle m'enveloppa avec tendresse, tout le contraire d'Heidi. Je pus enfin souffler dans ses bras, m'évader de toute cette douleur, ce désespoir qui avait envahit ma vie et ma famille. Nous avions perdu l'une des nôtres. Et même si nous partions à sa recherche, cela risquait d'être long et dangereux voir inutile, alors pendant une minute j'oubliais tout cela dans l'étreinte de ma nourrice. Après un dernier soupir de bien-être, je me détachai d'elle, et repris pied avec la réalité aussi sombre soit-elle.

-Où sont nos parents ?

-Ils sont partis à une réception, avoua-t-elle.

Je souris tristement au peu d'intérêt que me portaient mes géniteurs. Aujourd'hui je n'étais plus choquée, mais je voyais sur le visage de mon frère ce qu'il en pensait.

-Quand rentrent-ils ?

-Dans trois jours Bella.

-C'est parfait. Maria j'aurais besoin de ton aide, dans les deux jours à venir, Emmett et moi partons en vacances nous changer les esprits, après tout ces événement, mentis-je.

Maria compris ce qui se passait malgré mes mensonges. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler ouvertement devant Heidi, cette petite sotte serait capable de tout répéter au retour de mes parents, et nous n'avions pas besoin d'un avis de recherche placardé dans toute l'Europe.

-Peux-tu nous monter un repas léger dans ma chambre, je dois parler avec Emmett.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, et j'emmenais mon frère vers les escaliers. La partie la plus délicate de la soirée allée commencer, lui expliquer qui j'étais réellement. On entra dans ma chambre en silence.

-Alors comment comptes-tu retrouver Rose ? Et pourquoi es-tu passée à l'église ?

Je soupirais, Courage Bella ! En regardant le sol, je lui répondis.

-Je… je fais parti d'un réseau de résistance, chuchotais-je.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, un peu trop calme.

-Je fais parti d'un réseau de résistance, répétais-je sans perdre les lattes du plancher des yeux.

-Bella, regarde-moi quand tu parles ! Gronda-t-il.

Ça y était ! Il commençait à m'énerver ! Il n'avait pas été là pendant des années, et il pensait pouvoir juger ma vie et ce que je suis devenue ! Non ! Je ne laisserai personne bafouer mes principes pas même mon frère ! Je relevais les yeux, et lui lançais un regard de défis.

-Oui, je fais parti d'un réseau de résistance ! Et alors ? J'ai des principes moi ! Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe en Allemagne ? As-tu entendu parler de l'étoile jaune que les juifs doivent porter ? Des lois de Nuremberg***** qu'Hitler a fait voter ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc : Loi sur la protection du sang et de l'honneur allemand ? Sais-tu qu'ils les emmènent dieu c'est où ? Alors oui, je fais parti d'un réseau, j'aide les gens en danger, peut-être même en danger de mort ! À s'enfuir ! Et je suis très fière de faire cela ! Extrêmement fière ! Alors tu n'as rien à dire ! Strictement rien à dire, surtout parce que tu m'as laissé toute seule ici durant des années ! **(N/A : * Les lois de Nuremberg ont été voté en 1935)**

J'avais relâché la pression, et à présent j'étais vide, complètement vide. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, et me pris la tête dans ma main, l'autre étant coincée dans l'attelle. Mon frère n'avait toujours rien dit, ni même bougé.

-Alors peut-être que tu soutiens les idées du führer et que tu réprouves ce que je fais, mais c'est certainement grâce à mon réseau que l'on va retrouver ta fiancée !

-Mais qu'est ce que vient faire là dedans l'église du village ?

-C'est le père Paulo qui m'a fait entrer dans le réseau, avouais-je.

-Mais je pensais que l'Eglise soutenait les nazis ?

-Et bien il faut croire qu'ils ne sont pas tous fous.

Je relevais enfin les yeux vers lui, et étonnamment un sourire timide s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as bien changé ma petite sœur, dit-il gentiment.

Je lui rendis son sourire, en hochant la tête. Il s'installa par terre, et leva les yeux vers moi, encore plein de questions.

-Alors comment partons-nous ?

-J'avais prévu mon départ de la maison s'ils m'obligeaient à épouser cet homme. Je devais partir pour l'Allemagne et prêter main forte aux résistants là-bas, à la place nous partirons à deux pour retrouver Rose. On passera de passeur en passeur, en essayant de récolter des informations aux passages. Mais je suis sûre qu'on la retrouvera, ils sont très informés, plus informés que l'on ne le pense. Ils ne peuvent simplement pas sauver tout le monde, ils sont trop peu nombreux, et la gestapo et les SS font régner la terreur là-bas.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Emmett. Donc le père Paulo organise notre départ ?

-Oui, nous partons dans deux jours, le temps de s'organiser. On prendra la Horch des parents, et nous laisserons un mot indiquant que nous sommes partis en direction de la mer.

-Que c'est-il passé là haut Bella ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il veuille savoir, mais je devais lui dire, et il devait savoir, peu importe la dureté de la réalité, il devait y faire face. Je soupirais pour me donner du courage.

-On est monté jusqu'à la route avec Rose…

-Oui, c'est là que l'on t'a trouvé. Après avoir entendu le coup de feu qui a résonné dans toute la vallée.

Je ne me formalisais pas de son interruption, c'était aussi dur pour lui que pour moi.

-Il y avait deux hommes avec leur voiture. Ils étaient arrêtés et hors de leur véhicule. Je pensais qu'ils étaient perdus parce qu'ils avaient une carte dépliée sur le capot de leur Wolkswagen. Ils ont dit qu'ils cherchaient le domaine Swan, en mauvais italien, alors j'ai pensé qu'ils venaient voir Père, qu'ils avaient affaire avec lui. Je me suis présentée, et j'ai présenté Rose, dis-je en laissant échapper une, puis plusieurs larmes.

-Je voulais juste être polie, mais je n'aurais jamais dû dire son nom, c'est à cause de moi s'ils l'ont emmené.

Je vis mon frère tendre la main vers moi.

-Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! Ils lui ont demandé si elle était mademoiselle Hale, elle a hochait la tête alors ils ont dit « vous devez nous suivre mademoiselle Hale » mais je n'avais pas compris ils avaient parlé trop vite, Rose par contre elle avait très bien entendu leurs paroles et elle a eu un mouvement de recule. Elle ne leur a pas répondu, elle leur a demandé qui ils étaient. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils lui ont répondu, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer pour traduire leurs paroles, mais maintenant je sais. Leurs mots tournent en boucle dans mon esprit et je sais. Ils m'ont menacé, ils ont dit « Vous ne voulez pas que votre amie soit blessée, mademoiselle Hale ». Elle a demandé ce qu'ils lui voulaient, et ils ont dit « Suivez nous sans protester et on laisse votre amie en vie ». Alors elle m'a dit en italien de partir, et d'aller te chercher. J'aurais dû l'écouter, mais je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait dit. Je me sens si stupide ! Criais-je en me frappant la tête de mon poing.

J'étais complètement recroquevillée sur moi-même, mais Emmett comprit qu'il ne fallait pas m'approcher, ni même m'aider, il fallait que tout cela sorte. Je ne pouvais plus retenir toute cette horreur.

-Je lui ai répondu que je ne la laisserai pas, et elle m'a supplié, mais avant que je ne puisse répondre l'un des deux hommes avait sorti un révolver. Il a ordonné à Rose de monter dans la voiture, maintenant. Alors elle a dit « sauve-nous Bella », et elle a avancé vers la voiture. L'homme a dit « dans la voiture, vite », et elle a obéit, et elle est monté dans sa voiture. L'homme au révolver qui n'avait pas bougé, m'a dit « Adieu », et il m'a tiré dessus. Rose a crié, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement, rien.

Je relevais enfin les yeux vers mon frère, qui venait de vivre l'enlèvement de sa fiancée, et la tentative d'assassinat de sa sœur. Ses joues étaient aussi humides que les miennes. Il releva le visage vers moi, sa tristesse me déchira le cœur.

-Elle a dit « nous », chuchota-t-il, elle a dit « nous ».

-Emmett ? L'appelais-je sans comprendre.

Je descendais de mon lit et m'approchais de lui, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Je lui pris la main et la serrer.

-Emmett ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Elle a bien dit « sauve-nous Bella », n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que tu as dit.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais pourqu…

Je m'interrompis plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère, incrédule, et horrifiée.

-Elle a était la seule enlevée, soufflais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu crois que…

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix bourrue remplis d'émotion contradictoire, je croix que ma Rose est enceinte.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! M'époumonais-je en mettant mes mains sur ma bouche, étouffant mon cri.

Je me levai d'un bond, et sorti de ma chambre en courant. Les plans avaient changés, tout était différent à présent. Je n'avais pas compris ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris ! J'étais si stupide ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris ! Je m'en voulais tellement ! Nous n'étions pas à la recherche d'une jeune femme forte, et en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais à la poursuite d'une femme enceinte, qui allait d'abord penser à son enfant avant de penser à elle. Tout était modifié, sa résistance à la douleur, son endurance, et sa robustesse.

-BELLA ! Hurla Emmett depuis ma chambre.

-PREPARE UN SAC, ON S'EN VA ! MAINTENANT !

Je me précipitai dans l'entrée, et saisi le téléphone de la maison. Je composai le numéro du père Paulo, espérant qu'il ait fait avancer les choses. Nous devions partir maintenant. Immédiatement, ils avaient déjà trois jours d'avance sur nous, ils ne devaient pas prendre plus d'une semaine. La tonalité sonna un long moment avant que le père réponde enfin.

-Allo ? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Mon père, c'est Bella. Nous partons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, avez-vous pu nous aider, ou…

-Bella ! Calme-toi ! Et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Elle est enceinte, mon père. Elle est enceinte, pleurais-je.

-Seigneur, murmura-t-il dans le combiné.

-Nous partons dès aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ils l'ont emmené, mais nous devons nous dépêcher.

-J'ai eu quelques renseignements, sur le pourquoi de l'enlèvement. Le début de votre voyage est prêt, je vous attends, dit-il en raccrochant.

Je reposai le téléphone, et couru jusque dans la cuisine où Maria nous préparait un bon diner. Elle sursauta en me voyant arriver.

-Maria, on s'en va plutôt que prévu, met-nous ton succulent repas dans des gamelles.

Elle hocha la tête, et je repartis dans ma chambre à toute vitesse. J'étais complètement essoufflée, mais je n'en avais cure. Mon frère n'était plus là, certainement en train de préparer ses affaires. Avec mon bras valide, je pris mon grand sac de voyage en dessous de mon lit et le plaçait dessus. J'avais déjà pensé de nombreuses fois à ce que devait contenir mon sac si je devais partir dans la précipitation, mes gestes étaient quasiment mécaniques. Je pris plusieurs robes dans mon armoire, des chemises de nuit, et les déposais dans mon sac, j'y mis aussi les vêtements noirs que je possédais. Juste au cas où nous devrions passer inaperçu une nuit. Je pris des chaussures mondaines, mais également une paire de silencieuse. Je pris ma trousse de toilette, ma photo de Maria, Emmett et moi, et refermais mon sac. J'étais prête.

Je sortis de ma chambre sans regarder derrière moi. J'étais presque heureuse de quitter ce lieu, mes parents, et une Italie qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Arrivée en bas, je rejoignis ma nourrice, confidente, mère de substitution dans la cuisine. Je pris plusieurs boite de médicaments dans la pharmacie, en avalait deux dès à présent, et glissais le reste dans mon sac. Deux gamelles étaient empilées sur la table de cuisine, devant une Maria aux yeux larmoyant. Je plongeais une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, et la serrais fort. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, je laissais sa chaleur et sa tendresse m'envahir et gonfler mon cœur de courage. Lorsque je me détachais d'elle, Emmett était arrivé. Il semblait vraiment mal en point et pressé de partir.

-Tu peux mettre nos sacs dans le coffre de la Horch**.**

Il acquiesça et prit mon sac, alors qu'il allait sortir je le rappelais.

-Et Emmett ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Pas la décapotable !

Il sourit, hocha la tête et repris la route vers le garage de Père. Je me retournais vers Maria.

-Prend soin de toi, lui demandais-je.

-Et toi promets-moi de rentrer à la maison, un jour.

J'hochais la tête.

-Un jour, je te promets de revenir, alors toi attends-moi.

Elle sourit et accepta. On savait toutes les deux que nous ne nous reverrions pas avant très longtemps. Pas avant que tout soit fini, le règne de Mussolini, la dictature d'Hitler, la guerre qui avait été déclaré entre la France*, l'Angleterre et Allemagne et qui n'avait toujours pas commencé. Si Emmett et moi arrivions à arracher Rose aux allemands nous allions devoir fuir, loin de l'Allemagne et de l'Italie. Et vu comment c'était partit, il faudrait encore de longues décennies avant que les choses changent en Europe !

Je partis en direction du garage moi aussi, les deux gamelles chaudes sous le bras, suivant la trace d'Emmett à travers les pièces allumées. Lorsque j'arrivais Emmett avait déjà mis en route la voiture, les bagages étaient dans le coffre, et mon frère ouvrait la porte du garage. Je montais dans l'auto, et il fit de même sans dire un mot. On partit sans regarder en arrière, le silence était pesant entre nous, mais nous ne fîmes rien pour changer ça. Chacun se préparant mentalement à notre aventure, qui n'avait rien d'un conte de fée.

On arriva très vite à l'église, la maison n'était pas loin du centre ville. On entra discrètement dans le bâtiment religieux après s'être garé sous un olivier, on prit notre diner avec nous. Père Paulo nous attendait dans son presbytère. Il nous salua chaleureusement, et on commença à manger attendant que le père se mette à parler.

-Votre première destination est Trento, près de la frontière de l'Allemagne (N/A : je rappelle que l'Autriche n'existe plus depuis 1938, annexée à l'Allemagne), vous passez par Chivasso, puis Trino, ensuite Vigevano, Montichiari, vous longez le lac Lago di Garda jusqu'à Trento. Vous mettrez environ dix heures pour atteindre Trento, vous êtes attendus à 15h, aux pieds de la fontaine de la place « Piazza del Duomo ». Ceux qui vous accueillerons auront un foulard rouge autour du cou.

J'hochais la tête.

-Et pour les causes de l'enlèvement qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Des rumeurs circulent, certains disent qu'ils enlèvent des jeunes femmes allemandes blondes, aux yeux bleus…

-De parfaites aryennes, résumais-je.

-Oui, des aryennes, mais des pauvres, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention de l'opinion publique, elles sont enfermées dans un vieil hôtel du nord de l'Allemagne ou peut-être en Pologne. (N/A : Je rappelle que la Pologne a été envahit en septembre 1939 par l'Allemagne, ce qui a entrainé la déclaration de guerre des Alliés contre l'Allemagne, mais dans les mois qui suivirent il n'y eu aucun combat, c'est ce qu'on appelle « La Drôle de Guerre ».)

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles y font ? Demanda d'une petite voix Emmett.

-Elles servent de reproductrices à la race aryenne, souffla le père Paulo.

Je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche, regardant Emmett. Mon frère n'avait pas bougé, digérant la nouvelle. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, non ça ne pouvais pas être ce que j'avais entendu.

-Vous, voulez dire, qu'ils les enferment, qu'elles se font violer par des… des aryens, pour qu'elles aient des enfants parfaits ? Demandais-je en sentant les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'affirment les rumeurs.

-C'est possible, dis-je finalement.

-On s'en va Bella, gronda mon frère en se levant.

-Mais…

Il ne m'écouta pas et sortit de la pièce. Je soupirais, c'était encore plus horrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Le Père Paulo me remit un dossier, avec les destinations suivantes, jusqu'à Berlin.

-Pour le moment nous ne savons pas exactement où se situe cet hôtel, vous devrez faire les recherches vous-même, et vous débrouiller pour vous y rendre.

-Très bien, adieu Père Paulo.

-Bonne chance Bella.

* * *

Alors pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez, oui ces camps de reproduction existaient bien, ils étaient la brillante idée de Himmler.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Les recherches commencent enfin. Et Bella sans le savoir se rapproche de plus en plus d'Edward…**N/R : on a hâte… ou pas !**

Kisss

San


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sur Les Routes

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Première petite chose, qui est plutôt une répétition. Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans les chapitres précédents, je ne suis pas historienne. J'ai comme tout le monde des notions d'histoire, des périodes comme celle de la seconde guerre mondiale qui m'intéressent plus que d'autre, mais je ne suis pas spécialiste. Il doit certainement avoir des incohérences, et des erreurs dans ma fiction, veuillez m'en excuser. Malgré mes recherches, je n'ai pas la science infuse. **

**J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous, connaissent vraiment bien la seconde guerre mondiale, alors c'est en croisant les doigts et stressée que je vous demande de ne pas sauter au plafond, si quelque chose est inexacte.**

**Et je ****remercie chaleureusement ****Seba nefer**** qui a accepté de corriger mes chapitres le temps que Miss E.M-90 revienne.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sur Les Routes.**

POV Bella.

J'ouvris les yeux… et les refermai aussitôt aveuglée par le soleil. J'avais mal partout. Je me redressai sur le siège de la voiture et appuyai ma tête contre le dossier. Emmett avait roulé toute la journée refusant de s'arrêter, refusant de parler, refusant de faire autre chose que de rouler en fixant la route des yeux. Je frottai mes yeux douloureux de ma main valide, et les rouvris. Sans un regard pour le corps immobile de mon frère, j'observai le paysage. Nous étions bientôt arrivés. Les montagnes étaient maintenant loin derrière nous, nous avions quitté l'Italie depuis quelques jours, et nous remontions vers Berlin.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions en route. Rejoindre Trento ne nous avait pas pris longtemps. Nous avions quitté le Père Paulo, puis Emmett avait conduit sans interruption jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous. Nous étions arrivés bien avant 15h, mais nos hôtes étaient déjà sur place. Nous fûmes pris en charge par une famille qui habitait à quelques kilomètres du centre ville en pleine campagne.

C'est par eux que nous apprîmes que les troupes d'Hitler avaient commencé à envahir la France. Cela faisait des mois que la guerre était déclarée et que rien ne se produisait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. On nous informa également que l'Allemagne avait déjà traversé et envahi la Belgique et les Pays Bas, pour atteindre le Nord de la France. D'après les rumeurs qui circulaient lorsque nous étions à Trento, les Français étaient submergés par l'offensive allemande, et les troupes italiennes allaient attaquer le sud de la France prenant ainsi les soldats bleus en sandwich.

Emmett ne s'intéressa à aucune de ces nouvelles, que ce soit le soir où l'on dormit à Trento, ou celui qu'on passa ensuite à Innsbruck en territoire germanique. Même lorsque nous passâmes la frontière et la douane, je dus faire la conversation aux soldats, heureusement le nom des Swan était connu, pour une fois, la proximité avec Mussolini nous servait à quelque chose.

Mon frère s'isolait. Il n'arrivait pas à rester avec quelqu'un sans s'énerver. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, il était insupportable, et surtout ingérable. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'à présent nous étions en territoire nazi ! Aucun écart de conduite ne devait êtreremarqué par les passants. Nous étions tout de même des étrangers ! Et le Sud de l'Allemagne n'était pas vraiment connu pour être hospitalier. Ses habitants avaient la réputation d'être des nationalistes, très chauvins et surtout intolérants. Nous devions nous tenir à carreaux, mais tout ce qu'Emmett pouvait voir, c'était qu'on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Rose.

Hier nous avions quitté Innsbruckaprès avoir été obligés de rester plusieurs jours sur place. Nos hôtes nous avaient fait passer pour de la famille. Emmett avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la situation. J'avais notamment dû remettre les points sur les « i » avec mon frère après notre départ. Il avait beaucoup élevé la voix, mais pas assez pour m'impressionner, le même sang coulait dans nos veines, et il me fallait tout de même un peu plus pour être affectée.

Ce soir nous devions rejoindre Nuremberg en passant par Munich, nous avions environ six heures de route. J'avais encore une fois dormi. Je ne faisais presque que ça, mais j'étais tout de même épuisée. Mes nombreuses heures de sommeil ne me reposaient pas. Je passai mon temps à revoir les images de l'enlèvement de Rose, j'entendais son cri dans mes rêves, et la douleur presque constante dans mon bras et mon épaule ne m'aidait en rien.

Ma petite réserve de médicaments était bientôt épuisée. J'en avais bien trop pris les premiers jours, pour camoufler la douleur. Je redoutai le moment où ma boîte serait totalement vide. On ne trouve pas de médicaments en claquant des doigts.

Emmett ne m'était d'aucun secours, je me demandais même pourquoi je l'avais emmené. J'aurais dû disparaître sans lui donner la moindre chance de m'accompagner, en lui laissant une lettre l'informant de mes intentions : réparer mon erreur. Car oui, c'était mon erreur, c'était de ma faute si Rose avait été emmenée. Si je n'avais pas donné son nom, ses deux Allemands se seraient dirigés vers la demeure Swan et auraient eu à faire à Emmett et Rosalie serait restée introuvable.

Mais non, JE l'avais condamné aux Lebensborn, nom que donnaient les Allemands qui nous avaient hébergés à ces lieux de torture. La plupart d'entre eux ne voulaient pas y croire. Ils étaient dans la résistance, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer les nazis faire cela à des aryens.

Et pourtant c'était la seule explication à l'enlèvement de Rose : elle était l'aryenne parfaite sans aucune attache, ni argent. Personne ne devait remarquer sa disparition. Heureusement pour elle, elle était tombée sous le charme de mon frère qui avait eu l'excellente idée de l'emmener dans ses bagages. Nous avions donc pu réagir rapidement.

Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle était restée en Allemagne et que mon frère était rentré à la maison seul. Il aurait découvert sa disparition bien trop tard pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas répondu à ses appels, ni à ses lettres. Emmett aurait mis des semaines avant de s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

Et nous n'aurions eu aucune chance de la revoir vivante. Comme quoi, on peut se réjouir dans son propre malheur. «Toujours positiver», c'est ma nouvelle devise… avec «Tire ou c'est lui qui t'aura».

Je soupirai en collant mon visage contre la vitre fraîche. Je me sentais tellement épuisée…

Pendant une grande partie des heures qui suivirent, je dormis. Bien sûr à mon réveil j'avais encore mal partout, mon épaule me faisait toujours plus souffrir, et j'avais un mal de tête lancinant. Malgré cela je pris le temps d'enregistrer et de mémoriser la suite de notre voyage.

Par prudence au cas où nous égarerions la pochette ou si il arrivait quelque chose, à nous ou à la voiture. L'Allemagne avait beau avoir eu une croissance économique astronomique ces dernières années, les pauvres existaient toujours et les voleurs de voitures également.

Munich, Nuremberg, Bayreuth, Gera, Leipzig, Berlin.

Nous ne fîmes escale que dans trois villes, Nuremberg, Leipzig, et Berlin. Nous mettrions plusieurs jours à atteindre Berlin, où un contact avait accepté de nous donner des informations sur le lieu où Rose était détenue, enfin celui où l'on supposait qu'elle était. Un réseau d'aide aux persécutés avait repéré qu'un hôtel normalement abandonné au Nord se faisait livrer de la nourriture. Je les soupçonnais d'avoir soudoyé l'un des cuisiniers ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. C'était toujours les employés au plus bas de l'échelle que l'on pouvait acheter facilement.

A Nuremberg nous avions rendez-vous devant le Palais des congrès au Reichsparteitagsgelände **(N/A : traduction littérale : le « terrain du Congrès du Reich » est le gigantesque complexe architectural, situé au sud-est de la ville de Nuremberg, ayant accueilli de 1933 à 1938, les congrès annuels du NSDAP (Parti national-socialiste), l'histoire ce passant en 1940, les congrès ne s'y déroulent plus mais cela reste une grande place nazie.)**

A Leipzig, nous devions les rejoindre à l'Église Saint-Thomas qui se trouvait dans le centre ville. Et à Berlin nous devions attendre devant le palais du Reichstag. Je me répétais les lieux, chaque ville, chaque point de rendez-vous.

Reichsparteitagsgelände à Nuremberg, église Saint-Thomas à Leipzig, palais du Reichstag à Berlin.

Reichsparteitagsgelände à Nuremberg, église Saint-Thomas à Leipzig, palais du Reichstag à Berlin.

Reichsparteitagsgelände à Nuremberg, église Saint-Thomas à Leipzig, palais du Reichstag à Berlin.

Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans mon crâne pourtant déjà si douloureux. Et puis je laissais mon esprit vagabonder en observant le paysage tellement différent de mon Italie natale. De temps en temps je m'interrogeais moi-même et recommençais à répéter nos points de rendez-vous de chaque ville.

En fin d'après midi nous atteignîmes Nuremberg et le Reichsparteitagsgelände, devant le Palais des congrès. Une femme à l'embonpoint certain nous attendait avec un foulard rouge. L'immense lieu était bondé, apparemment des festivités allaient y avoir lieu.

Je dus me charger des courtes présentations. Mon frère n'ouvrit pas la bouche se contentant de hocher la tête à cette femme qui paraissait si normale et inoffensive. Notre logeuse se nommait Renate.

Elle monta dans notre voiture, étant venue en bus, et elle indiqua la route à suivre jusqu'à chez elle à Emmett. Cinq minutes plus tard, mon frère sortait nos valises du coffre de la voiture, et partait les déposer dans la chambre qui nous avez été attribuée.

-Accompagnez-moi dans la cuisine ma chère, dit-elle en Allemand.

La voix de notre hôtesse était douce et maternelle. Je ne m'étonnais pas de trouver la photo d'une grande famille sur le rebord de la cheminée.

-Combien avez-vous d'enfant ? Demandais-je dans un Allemand parfait mais avec un horrible accent italien qui fit cependant sourire mon interlocutrice.

-Sept. Mes deux plus grands fils sont mariés et ont des enfants, de même pour mes trois filles. Et mon garçon est dans l'armée.

-Et le septième ? L'interrogeais-je en observant toujours la photographie de la famille.

-Il est allé rejoindre son père…

-Que…

Je me retournai et vis la tristesse submerger son visage et soudain je compris qu'à présent elle avait six enfants, mais avait donné naissance à sept.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû insister, je…

-Tout va bien ma chère, et puis c'est un peu grâce à lui que vous êtes ici.

-Ah oui ?

-Mon fils était communiste, comme son père… Nous avons de la chance d'être encore en vie.

-Oh.

-Venez, je vais nous préparer du café.

Je l'accompagnais dans la cuisine, et m'assis autour de la table pendant qu'elle s'occupait de notre boisson chaude. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les Allemands souffraient eux aussi du nazisme.

-Vous cherchez sa femme ?

Je savais de qui elle parlait. La plupart du temps lors d'un drame ou d'une situation difficile les humains même inconnus peuvent communiquer entre eux avec seulement quelques mots. Les phrases sont le plus souvent courtes, et aucune précision n'est nécessaire pour se comprendre. Les esprits ne peuvent s'égarer, tout le monde pense à la même chose. Le quiproquo est impossible.

-Oui, soufflais-je.

-Alors que faite vous ici ?

Je fus surprise par sa question.

-C'est mon frère.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

Je soupirai.

-C'est de ma faute.

Il eut quelques instants de silence, que seul le bruit de la cafetière perturbait. Renate s'installa en face de moi, et posa ses coudes sur sa petite table. Ses yeux aussi bruns que les miens me scrutèrent profondément.

-L'avez-vous enlevée ?

-Non, mais…

-Donc vous n'êtes pas responsable.

Je gardais le silence, comprenant sa logique qui réussit à ôter une once de la culpabilité qui me rongeait.

-Vous n'avez donc toujours pas répondu…

-C'est aussi mon amie.

Elle sourit.

-L'amitié est une raison plus que valable pour déplacer les montagnes. Et il est certainement plus facile de déplacer des montagnes avec de l'amitié qu'avec de l'amour.

Je hochai la tête en repensant à mon frère. Son amour pour Rose était autant sa force que sa faiblesse. Cela le poussait toujours plus en avant, mais il avançait avec une blessure sanglante en plein milieu du cœur. Il était comme un soldat à l'agonie rampant pour sa survie. Déterminé mais désorienté…

Lorsque le café fut prêt, Emmett n'était toujours pas descendu, et je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. J'avais été très claire dans la voiture : s'il ne faisait pas d'effort, qu'il se trouve alors un endroit où s'isoler jusqu'au départ, ça m'était égalsi c'était la cave, la chambre ou la salle d'eau. Je ne voulais pas le voir s'il ne montrait pas un minimum de politesse.

Renate me servit, et j'eus le culot de lui demander si elle avait des anti-douleurs quelconques. Je savais qu'elle avait remarqué mon épaule immobilisée, ainsi que mon bras, mais elle n'avait pas fait de commentaire. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle me répondit.

-Avec quatre garçons à la maison, j'ai une importante pharmacie, rit-elle en s'avançant vers l'une des armoires de sa cuisine.

Je remarquai qu'elle comptait son fils décédé dans ses enfants. Certains parents ne font jamais totalement le deuil de leur progéniture. En ces temps difficiles_, _je pensais personnellement que concevoir un enfant était une pure folie. L'Europe serait bientôt recouverte de la croix gammée, et je ne souhaitais pas condamner un innocent aux Jeunesses hitlériennes.

Elle me tendit plusieurs comprimés que j'avalais avec plaisir, avec mon café. J'en avais encore dans ma pharmacie personnelle, mais je devais l'entamer le moins possible, au cas où…

Renate prépara le dîner, que nous partageâmes, mon frère restant cloîtré à l'étage.

-Je vais monter une assiette à mon frère si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, bien sûr je vous la prépare.

Renate était une femmegénéreuse, et je me demandais comment elle avait rejoint ce réseau, mais surtout ce qui l'avait poussée à prendre autant de risques. Si la Gestapo découvrait ce qu'elle trafiquait, elle n'allait pas seulement être emprisonnée, la torture allait également être au programme…

La Gestapo n'était pas une simple police, c'était celle qui recherchait les opposants au régime du Reich. Elle était composée d'hommes sans aucun scrupule, choisis parmi les plus vicieux, et les plus sadiques de l'empire germanique.

Je sortis Renate de mon esprit. Ici, chaque personne avait ses propres raisons, et la plupart du temps ces raisons étaient trop douloureuses pour être confiées au premier venu.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre que je partageais avec mon frère, je trouvai ce dernier immobile derrière la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne savais plus quel sentiment prédominait en moi, la pitié, ou la colère.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que vivait mon frère, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Je n'avais pas perdu « ma moitié », comme disaient certains. Non, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il vivait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se morfondre. Le monde était une jungle. On ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même pour survivre. Les gens étaient égoïstes, ils préféraient fermer les yeux, plutôt que de tendre la main à autrui.

Si Emmett, ne se sortait pas tout seul de cet état dépressif, personne ne pourrait le faire à sa place.

Je posais l'assiette sur la table de nuit.

- Mange Emmett. Il faut que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme. Le plus dur est à venir…

Je ne voulais, et ne pouvais pas gérer mon frère en même temps que toute cette situation. Je n'étais pas un surhomme_._ Emmett ne fit pas un geste. C'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Ou _qu'il_ n'était plus là. Je sortis de la pièce silencieuse.

Si c'était ça l'amour, moi je n'en voulais pas. J'avais l'impression que mon frère avait perdu sa boussole en perdant Rose. Il avait perdu l'étincelle qui le maintenait en vie, et personnellement je ne voulais pas être autant dépendante d'une autre personne. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Cela nous rendait trop vulnérable.

Je descendis les escaliers en chassant ces pensées négatives. L'amour n'était pas à l'ordre du jour de toute façon, ni aujourd'hui, ni dans les années à venir. Pas avant d'être en sécurité, et maintenant que la guerre avait vraiment commencé, personne en Europe n'était en sécurité.

Je ne voulais pas rester enfermer dans cette demeure, la douleur et le deuil flottaient dans l'air, empoisonnant complètement l'air ambiant. J'avais besoin de voir des gens, même inconnus, je voulais entendre du bruit, et pas ce silence assourdissant. Je désirais ressentir du bonheur, c'en était presque vital. Je devais me remonter le moral.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, m'apprit qu'il n'était que 18h. J'eus soudain l'impression d'étouffer ici. J'avais besoin d'air, de sortir.

- Renate ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle de la cuisine.

- Puis-je sortir ?

- Bien sûr, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, il y a un couvre-feu ici. Il faut que tu sois rentrée avant la nuit tombée.

- Très bien, je serai là, lui promis-je.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je n'allais pas jouer les inconscientes. J'avais juste envie d'air frais, de m'éloigner de la sinistre humeur des lieux. Avant de quitter la maison, je détachais mon bras immobilisé de l'écharpe qui le retenait, avec une grimace. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire, je voulais paraître normale, et surtout pas blessée. J'enfilais mon blouson, en faisant très attention à mon bras gauche, puis une fois prête, je sortis de la petite demeure.

Les rues étaient encore animées. Il faisait beau en ce mois de juillet et le soleil n'était pas encore prêt à se coucher. De nombreuses voitures circulaient dans les rues, des adolescents en uniformes des Jeunesses hitlériennes allaient à vélo, les personnes âgées se servaient comme moi de leurs pieds et certains trichaient avec une troisième jambe faite de bois.

Je me dirigeais vers le centre de la ville. Des enfants jouaient dans la rue. Les filles avec des cordes à sauter me faisaient revivre mon enfance romaine, peuplée de jeux dans les ruelles étroites de la capitale. Les garçons, eux, préféraient les jeux de ballon. Il me semblait qu'ils essayaient de jouer au football, mais je n'en étais pas certaine, le sport et moi, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour…

Emmett avait souvent tenté de m'y initier, rien que pour avoir un compagnon de jeux. Mais non, le sport n'était définitivement pas pour moi.

Je marchais longtemps au hasard des rues, repérant tout de même le chemin, pour le retour.

En passant devant un bistrot, je fus arrêtée par deux soldats allemands. J'en avais déjà croisé beaucoup. Un bataillon devait loger dans cette partie la ville.

- Eh la brunette !

Si je savais une chose sur les hommes, c'était de ne pas les contrarier lorsqu'ils étaient saouls, et qu'ils avaient été entraînés à tuer…

C'est la règle numéro deux pour survivre lorsque l'on était une femme d'à peine un mètre cinquante trois.

Je me dirigeais donc vers les deux hommes. Tous deux blonds, ils étaient le portrait type que je me faisais des soldats germaniques. Grands, musclés, blonds, les yeux clairs, les traits du visage fins, et le regard vide de toute humanité. Je ne pensais pas que les soldats allemands étaient les pires, chaque armée de chaque pays avait dans ses rangs les répliques exactes des deux hommes en face de moi. Ils avaient juste des cheveux, une peau et des yeux d'une couleur différente, mais ils dégageaient tous cette même violence à peine contrôlée et surtout inhumaine.

Je me postais devant leur table.

- Bonsoir messieurs.

- Oh mais dis donc, tu n'es pas Allemande toi. Alors ma belle d'où viens-tu ?

Je me forçais à sourire, en me répétant de ne pas les contrarier. Pourtant, mon cœur, lui, commençait à légèrement s'affoler. Celui qui me parlait était le plus effrayant, l'autre semblait impassible comme s'il s'ennuyait en fait.

-Je suis Italienne. Je visite votre empire avec mon grand frère.

Autant jouer le rôle de la gamine candide jusqu'au bout…

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais en cette fin de journée toute seule ?

- Eh bien mon frère était fatigué, alors j'ai décidé de commencer à visiter Nuremberg sans lui.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent, commenta le soldat qui était resté muet depuis le début de l'entretien.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ma belle ?

Il commençait vraiment à m'agacer avec ces «ma belle» celui-là.

- Isabella, souris-je.

Le soldat muet se leva soudainement, nous faisant sursauter son voisin de table et moi.

- Merde mec qu'est ce que t…

- Je vais vous raccompagner, les villes ne sont pas des lieux surs pour une jeune fille aussi ravissante que vous, ordonna-t-il.

Je déglutis, et hochai la tête.

- Merde, j…

- Rentre à la caserne James.

Le plus fous des deux, ne répliqua pas et obéit au muet pas si muet que ça.

- Suivez-moi, commanda-t-il.

Il avança dans la rue, en jurant dans sa barbe. Je ne comprenais rien à ses paroles murmurées trop rapidement pour que je puisse les traduire.

- Où logez-vous ?

- Euh… Burgstraβe. **(N/A : traduction : rue du château)**

Il souffla.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous éloigner autant.

Je ne répliquai rien, la règle numéro deux était toujours valable. La numéro un étant de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Et la troisième, de toujours respecter les deux premières.

Il marchait vite avec ses grandes jambes. Je devais presque courir pour suivre son rythme, ce qui ne faisait rien pour apaiser la douleur de mon bras. C'était la première fois que je remarquais à quel point nous avions besoin de nos bras et de nos épaules pour marcher convenablement. C'est souvent comme ça d'ailleurs, on prend conscience de l'importance d'une partie de notre corps lorsque celle-ci est défectueuse ou douloureuse.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à l'hôtel comme tous les touristes.

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées.

- Parce que ça coûte cher, et que mon père a beaucoup de relations en Allemagne, alors mon frère et moi nous profitons de leur hospitalité.

- Merci papa, cracha-t-il.

Je souris, cet homme me plaisait. Euh… Enfin non, qu'est ce que je raconte, il ne me plaisait pas physiquement où quoique se soit. Je ne le trouvais pas laid, mais je voulais dire que j'aimais sa façon de penser, qui ressemblait à la mienne. Je n'avais pas oublié la règle numéro un.

Il continua à avancer, vite, marmonnant et jurant dans sa barbe, je compris quelque chose comme «pas là pour servir de guide aux étrangers ». Le rattrapant une nouvelle fois alors qu'il traversait une route sur un passage piéton, je lui posai la première question qui me vint en tête.

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Sergent Withlock.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple soldat tout compte fait, et que c'était peut être grâce à son grade que James-le-soldat-au-regard-fou m'avait laissée aussi rapidement tranquille. Comme je n'avais pas d'autre question, nous continuâmes à marcher en silence. Enfin, il marchait et moi je traînais la patte derrière lui. Mon bras me brûlait littéralement malgré les anti-douleurs que Renate m'avait offert.

Je n'étais pas lente mais j'avais de petites jambes, voilà ce qui faisait la différence entre nous. En plus, avec ma jupe serrée au niveau des genoux, je faisais trois pas lorsqu'il n'en faisait qu'un. Je le laissais marcher devant moi alors que la nuit tombait autour de nous.

Il était vraiment loin devant lorsqu'apparut dans ma vision périphérique une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Ce ne fut pas la ruelle en elle-même qui m'alerta immédiatement, ce ne fut pas non plus le lampadaire sautant éclairant par intermittence l'impasse, ce ne fut pas non plus l'homme s'y tenant accroupi qui m'interpella, non rien de tout cela. Ce fut l'ombre du pistolet, positionné avec le canon dans la bouche de l'homme…

Mon souffle se coupa. Sous le choc, j'arrêtai brusquement de marcher, ne me souciant plus du sergent Withlock. Toute mon attention était portée sur cet homme, dans cette ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue, cet homme prêt à mettre fin à ses jours. Sans vraiment réfléchir, comme attirée vers lui par un aimant, je traversai la route sans me soucier des automobilistes.

Arrivée sur le trottoir d'en face, je m'engouffrai dans la ruelle alors que le néon du lampadaire éclatait, nous plongeant moi, cet homme, et son arme à feu dans le noir.

Je stoppai pour que ma vision s'habitue à l'obscurité, heureusement ce soir-là, sans être pleine, la lune était imposante, nous éclairant un minimum et les lampadaires de la rue principale fonctionnaient toujours, eux. Lorsque je parvins de nouveau à distinguer l'homme et son arme je repris mon avancée. J'eus soudain l'impression de faire énormément de bruit en marchant, et je vis l'homme abaisser quelque peu son pistolet et se tourner vers moi. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Malgré l'obscurité je réussis à accrocher son regard d'un vert intense. La colère et le désespoir que je pouvais y lire m'arrêtèrent net. Surtout la colère…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, et pourtant suave.

Des frissons parcoururent mon corps en entendant cette voix qui me faisait vibrer de peur mais aussi de désir. Malgré le ton autoritaire, je n'avais jamais entendu une aussi belle voix. Et cela me fit presque plus peur que son autorité.

- Bella, chuchotai-je intimidée par cet homme qui ressemblait à un dieu à qui l'on aurait arraché le cœur.

Un sourire sans joie, presque cruel étira ses fines lèvres.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans cette ruelle, petite Bella…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez reconnu certain personnage ? ^^**

**Le chapitre vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout dans une reviews !^^**

**Kisss**

**San**


End file.
